1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a differential transmission cable and a multipair differential transmission cable which are used for transmitting differential signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Differential transmission cables for transmitting differential signals are known, which are provided with a pair of signal lines, an insulation covering the pair of signal lines and a shielding tape wrapped around the insulation.
A spiral shielded differential transmission cable is conventionally known, in which a shielding layer having a conductor layer and an insulation layer formed on one surface of the conductor layer is helically applied (or spirally wrapped) around an insulation (see, e.g., JP-A-2014-17131).
Meanwhile, a longitudinally-shielded differential transmission cable is also known, in which a shielding tape is longitudinally wrapped around an insulation.